The Enemy of my Enemy
by Gods of Awesomness
Summary: The Avatar lost the war and Sokka and Zuko end up together. What will happen when they start to have feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, Stix here. This is my first avatar fic so I hope you like it :)

---

The Enemy of my Enemy

It was cold in dark in the cell that sokka was in. He couldn t remember how he got there, maybe kiddnapped. All he remembered was that look on Aang and Kataras face when they lost to the fire lord. They worked so hard and got so far. Only to lose.  
He heard someone coughing from the other end of the cell. "Whos there?" he asked in a scared voice.  
Suddenly, a flame lit and brightened the whole room. It was Zuko!  
"What are you doing here?" sokka asked angerly. "I was captured trying to stop my dad."  
"What do you mean stop your dad?" "Because I don't want to be on his side anymore. I can't take it anymore. It's too hard. I'm so stressed trying to find and capture the avatar."  
"We need to find a way out." sokka suggested.  
After a few minutes of thinking, they both happened to have the same idea of how to escape.  
"Where busting our way out!" they both said at the same exact time.

After they escaped, they ran out into the woods next to the building in which they were kept but no longer are. It was nighttime. They needed a place that was safe to stay for the night.  
"Shall we build camp?" Sokka asked offeringly. Zuko noddeed as he went to go gather sticks for the fire. It was quite cold that night.  
Sokka staid behind to clear a area so they could sleep. Zuko soon returned and built the fire. Both sat by the fire and watched it glow in the night.  
"You know, it's wierd hanging out with you, i mean, we were trying to kill each other not too long ago." Sokka laughed. Zuko cracked a smile but took it back. He was not one to smile.

As the night went on, they each talked more and more to the other about their family, their lives, and just life in general. Also, it was getting colder. Snow started to fall and they have a chance of freezing to death!

Sokka and Zuko shivered as the night went on. The talking slowed and they grew tired. They feared sleep in case they would be taken again to that cell.

"You know, I'm really glad to be talking to you right now," Sokka said. "I didn't really think we could become friends." Zuko blushed then quickly turned away. Zuko didn't know it but Sokka blushed too. They were growing fond of each other.

Just then, they both fell asleep.

Zuko awoke before Sokka to find them huddled together. Zuko obviously imbarased jumped up in surprise. This made Sokka wake up. "Morning" Sokka said giddily. Zuko was not pleased. "I'm going to find food" he said then walked off to leave sokka alone.

Zuko was deep in thought. How could he so easily become friends with that water tribe bafoon?! He was a prince! He shouldn't be hanging out with such lowlifes such as him. Whatever feelings Zuko had for him must be forgotten. It's not like anyone can truley understand him anyway. Not even Sokka...not even...

Zuko stoped. In front of him to his surprise was Sokka. Sokka had found a small lake/pond and was fishing with nothing but his boxers on!

This is going to be a rough day, Zuko thought.

---

OMG I hope you liked it! This is the first chapter, there is so much more to come! I can't wait to type more! Find out what happens during the rest of the day in the next chapter!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

What's up?! It's Stix here with the second chapter!! This one is even better so enjoy :D WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!!

---

Chapter Two: Play Time

Zuko blushed then quickly hid behind a tree. His heart was beating fast. He looked down, and sure enough, he had a boner. "How?" Zuko thought. "How could I like HIM of all people??" He looked past the tree and continued to watch Sokka as he attempted to catch a fish. Shirtless, pantless, all that was left was his flimsey boxers that could be easily removed. Zuko imagind what Sokka could be hiding under it. His thoughts turned dirty. He watched the water drip down his tan pecked body and drooled. "NO!" the prince mentally slapped himself.

Sokka jumped again and again countless times on the fish he was aiming for for food. He was hungry. He wanted the biggest fish in the lake/pond for Zuko but sadly this one had to do. Finally he cought it.

LUNCH TIME

Zuko had built another fire as he and Sokka sat around it cooking the fish that Sokka had cought earlier. Zuko decided to drop the big question. "Sokka...do you like men?" Sokka looked up a little shocked. "Why?" he responded very confusedly. "Just wondering..." "Well, it depends. If I DID like men, they would have to be hot, like smexy hot, and be a total badass, dark hair, and awesome abs. Kinda like you." Sokka says.

Zucos face turns red like his scar only redder! "What about u zuko?" Sokka asked. Zuko smiles a bit and said "I kinda like the spunky out going guy who is tan with abs, kinda like you" They both grin at each other.

Nightfall came as they set up camp again. The night was again cold so they huddled close for warmth.

Unfortunatly for them, playing in the lake/pond earlier where sokka was trying to teach zuko how to fish caused their clothes to be wet therefore they each laid in their boxers next to each other while the fire dried their cloths off.

Zuko tried hard to fight off his boner. Sokka did the same. As the night went on, sokka asked "So, how big is it? I'm guessing 5, mayeb 6?" Zuko loled. "7" Sokka loled too. "Mine is 7.5, I win!" "Bet it's not" Zuko couldn't hid it any longer. His penis went up and actually managed to touch sokka. Sokka felt this and looked down to also see his own boner. They both laughed.

"Wanna see it?" Sokka asked. Zuko nodded with delight. Sokka stood up and was about to pull it down until zuko reached up and grabed his boxers himself and pulled them down. And sure enuf out flew his 7.5 penis in all it's glory. Sokka jumped down on zuko and ripped Zuko's off and their was his in all it's glory. Zuko and Sokka laughed.

Suddenly, before either of them could do anything else, fire nation troops stormed in and grabbed Sokka off of Zuko and ran off.

Zuko jumped up and yelled at them to come back but they where gone!!

---

Oh no! Sokka's been kiddnapped again! Will Zuko be able to save him? Read the next chapter to find out!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Stix and Tiffany are here typin up this next chapter! I know you have all been waiting so here it comes!!!!

---

Chapter Three: A love triangle develops

Sokka was being carried by the fire nation troops. "Where are you taking me???" sokka screemed! A fire nation solder laughed and slapped him across the face. The fire nation solder laughed again. "Shut up, you are a prisinor you have no rights!"

All of the sudden, a beautiful girl of 15 years old with gorgeous shiny emerald green eyes and long flowing blond hair that sparkles in the sunshine. She had flowing scarlet robes with silver trimming in the seems and rubys sown in to it that elegantly flowed around her. She elegantly approached the convoy of solders flipping her hair in a suductive mannor. "STOP!" she ordered, her voice was like angels to sokka. "Where are you taking him?" she demanded.

The guards laughed at her. "Who the hell do you think you are?" said the guards. "The hell do you think I am?" she said mockingly. "I am the second daughter of Ozai!" The solders were in complete shock and disbelief. "Ridiculous" said one of the solders, clearly new to his job. "Everyone knows that Ozai has only one daughter." Just then, the head solder, captain Cong, approached that solder and shouted "you insulent welp, don't you know about Ozai's other daughter who went into seclusion to master her fire bending and to get away from the palace life."

"oh" said the solder. Sokka was surprised. He had no idea that there was another daughter of Ozai's. The solders quickly realize who they were looking at, averted their eyes to stop ogling her very large breasts which were showing quite clearly through the cleavage of her robes.

Having saved Sokka she took him to her secret garden deep within the woods. "Why did you save me?" asks sokka. "Because" said the girl blushing looking down at his naked body. "You seemed like you could use some saving." she laughed. "By the way, my name is Fania." That's when sokka realized that he was naked. He blushed intensely and ran around searching for anything to cover his precious privates which not too long ago were owned by another. To make matters worse, he realized that her aluring figure had caused his manhood to rise. She sees this and grins proudly.

Meanwhile, zuko ran through the forest searching for the one he loved. He was scared as to what the solders might due to his beloved sokka. He had been running since they had taken him. Distrubing images flashed throw his mind, such as sokka being tortured or even RAPED by the gang of solders who tok him. "Don't touch my sokka!" he yells. Running even harder.

Sokka on the other hand was watching a very attractive Fania undress in front of him. "What am I doing?" he thought as she approached him. "I thought I cared about zuko, not this random girl." She came closer with pieces of clothing dropping one after the other. At last, she was standing right next to him. Sokka was backed up into a tree with no escape as her last undergarment elegantly slipped off of her.

Just then zuko came up to see sokka and Fania very naked and very close to each other.

"Sokka! You're bisexual!?1" Zuko yelled uterly shocked. Sokka jumped up and saw Zuko standing at the edge of Fania's garden bare naked.

---

lol it looks like people need to remember to get dressed xD anyway, who really IS this Fania? What is her past? Will Zuko and Sokka split up??? IS SOKKA BISEXUAL?!?!?!?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Alrighty, Stix here with something you've all been waiting for!

Chapter Four: Another Women

Zuko stood waiting for an answer from his beloved Sokka as they all stood naked in front of a very attractive women. Zuko had yet to realize that it was his long lost sister. "Well?!" Zuko asked again. Sokka hung his head in shame. "Look, Zuko, I'm not bisexual" sokka said. He wasn't even sure himself. "This chick came on to me!" he pointed at Fania.

"OMG!" Zuko said shocked. "Your, your...!" "Yes, I'm Fania, the second daughter of ozai, the one who went into seclusion to master my fire bending, I am also your sister." Zuko couldn't believe it. Fania was with Sokka? "What's going on here?" Zuko asked angered. Sokka and Fania looked at each other.

Fania finally stepped out and said "Zuko, things are going bad since the fire nation won the war." Sokka and Zuko where shocked. Things were going bad? Why!?

"What's happening?" Sokka asked. "Let's go inside, it's more private there." They all went inside and finally got dressed.

"Ever since Ozai won, things have turned downhill. The home of the water tribe is melting, there ice kingdoms are almost no more. The earth kingdom is actually starting to have volcanos, and don't even get me started on the air kingdoms!" Sokka and Zuko look at each other. "We need your help" she turned to Sokka.

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled. "You need sokkas help?! What can he do that I cant!?" Fania sighed.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door. "Fire nation solders here doing a house to house search, there are some fugitives on the run and we are looking for them."

"You can't stay here" Fania said to both zuko and sokka. "Go run, I'll catch up with you later." Sokka and zuko get up and leave the house through the back door only to find that the back door leads to a tunnel deep underground.

The fire nation solders get inside the house and see Fania. Fania stood there and asked "anything I can do for you boys?" The fire nation solders stopped in their tracks and gawk at Fania and her amazingly good looks. "No. I hope you don't mind us, were just gonna have a look around." They responded.

Fania nodded and said "You know, its getting quite hot in here, mind if I take some of this off?"

Sokka and zuko traveled through the tunnel and at the end was the sun shining trough. They walked out to find themselves a few feet from a small but busy town.

"Now where are we?" Zuko asked sokka.

Suddenly, they heard screaming! They turned and looked as a girl was running away from a store carrying food that she had stolen. "Stop her!" the store owner screamed.

Zuko ran off after her.

-  
Wow this one was long! So the fire nation is having troubles and Fania has all the answers but is being held up with solders and now sokka and zuko are on their own to figure things out and just as they do, more trouble arises! What's going to happen next?!?!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it took forever. School started and we both got uber busy xDDDDdD Anyway, here is the next chapter! -Stix/Tiffany

Chapter Five: Strange Girl

The girl ran down the street and stopped to take some breathe. Zuko caugt up to her and yelled "what did you steal from that store owner?!" "I didn't steel nohting, said the girl trying to hide the food she was bringing

Zuko pointed at the food she was obviosly carring. "Look, see!" She quickly ran away and out of side just as Sokka came up to Zuko. The mysterious girl ran and hid around the corner and looked back at zoku and Sokka. "It's him" she though. "The true heir to the fire nation thrown"

The food store owner ran by sokka and Zuko, accidentally pushing Zuko into Sokka. Sokka caught Zuko, and zuko suddenly felt the sent of his manly sweat and Sokka's toned arm muscles around him, and forgot everything else.

Meanwhile, the shop owner ran up to the girl, when suddenly the food in her hands disappeared, as if into thin air. What? gaped the shop owner - where'd the food go? "What food?" asked, the girl, and began to calmly walk way. The store owner stuned just wondered back to his store.

Back with Zuko and Sokka. Sokka looked down at Zuko who was still quite happily attached to him. Sokka looked at his face to see him droling slightly and smiled. Suddenly, Zuko pulled back embarssed and slightly smiled, then got all serious: "What're you doing? You should've been going after thet thief girl."

Later that evning, Zuko and sokka needed to find a place too stay fro the night. They walked up to a motel and a old lady wlcomed them inside. "come in' she said. They followed her. "How many nights are you styaing?" she asks them. Zuko and sokka shruged. "How about one night and if you want more youjust ask ok?" she charged them 20 dollars.

Zuko and sokka eventaully found hotel room and went inside. The room was warm becuz the air condishon wasn't working the old lady said. Sokka layed down on the bed exausted. There was only one bed. Zuko opened the window to try and get some air. They were on the fourth flour. Tired from theri long journy, they both lay in bed together. "what do we do now?" zuko asks sokka. Sokka turned to him and smiled. "Whatever we want, we are free, remember?" zuko smiled back at sokka. He still had his long lost sistr to think about and what she didnt tell them yet but he made the best of the situashon.

Zuko eased closer towards Sokka. He placed his had on his shirt "isnt it a litle hot for that?" so sokka took his shirt off "oh yes, much better" sokka then eased closer towards zuko and said "isnt it a little hot for that?" and poked his shirt. Zuko took his shirt off. They both laid there shirtless in the hot hotel room.

They both then looked down at each other's pants each notising a slight bump getting larger and larger and soon enuf, both were fulliy aroused. Zuko gets over on top of sokka as sokka starts to unzip his fly. Zuko leaned in to kiss his chest. After sokka unzipped his fly he started unzipping zuko as zuko goes lower and lower down.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside their hotel! Zuko and sokka jump out of bed and to the window to see what it is. It's the girl from earlier and shes' standin right outside their hotel looking at them! They watcht he old lady come outside to see what happened and teh strange girl ran away. "WTF?" zuko says!

_

Who is this strange girl and how did she make the food disappear?!?? Also will zuko and sokka ever hav e their time alone to finally unleaseh their true feelings? And why is that strange girl following them around!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Stix & Tiffany here. :) Sorry for taking so long xD School and stuff has been getting in the way. But we have moar awesome for you now.

---

The old lady went back inside, and Sokka and Suko returned to making out. Just as their pants were off and they were excited about taking it further, randomly another crash happened! They jump up to see who it was an this time, it was again the girl from before, only this time she was closer to their window. Sokka noticed Zukos boner decreasing in strengh, and was irritated at the girl's interruptions making it saggin. Zuko turned to Sokka and said "let's go after her, it must be something important." but Sokka had his mind set on sex and refused to allow this febal human gil to be in the way of their love making thus saying "no". Zuko shrugged in agreement. He wanted to finally make love to the one he loves and now is a perfect opprotunity since, for one, the girl had already left a seond time, and two, there aren't any fire nation soldeirs or sexy females of relation to himself to stop them.

Sokka and Zuko wind up on the bed, rolling in their steamy naked love. "Oh shokka," moaned zUko, "yeah, right there." Sokka continues licking and massaging Zoku's nipples as Zoku pulls out some condums from his pocket. "What do we need that for?" asked Sokka looking up briefly from Zukos chest. "Well, you can either have this for lubercation or my firebending, I just figured this would be slightly more comfortable." Later:

"Don't stop" joined in Sokka, as Zuko pulled his dick in and out of his ass in a vigours motion of outstanding and amazing love. Sokka continued to moan for hours on end, though they eventually had to stop, one, the codom was wearing off, and two, there was another loud crash outsie their window. She was back, and as they looked up, she was right outside their window looking in!! Sokk was finally fed up with her loud noise making and decided to go and yell at her to be quiet cuz people are sleeping and most of those sleeping people are having sex.

"Stay here, I'll just be a moment." Sokka said. Zuko was about to mention something but it was too late and Sokka was already gone.

Outside the motel, Sokka finds the girl standing there, staring at him. "ok, look chick," sokka started but was soon interuppted as the girl reached out, grabbed his arm and starting running with him down the road. Sokka, yelled Zuko yelled, you sure you want to go out there without your clothes on?" Then he came up to the window, remembering to pull his pants on, and saw that Sokka was gone. "Sokka!" he screemed, "where are you?!

"Where the hell are you taking me" yelled Sokka "who are you? What do you want? Why did you steal that food, why where you at our window, why did you look IN our window, do you have a boyfriend? Shouldn't he be concerned that your're dragging some naked guy around? Or maybe you're single? If so, is this your way of asking me out? Cuz in case you haven't noticed, I'm kinda with a man right now." "Shut up and just come along with me" grumled the girl, "we have important things to dicuss, and we need to get to sumwhere private for that. Then later we can talk about this asking out thing..."

Meanwhile Zuko ran after Sokka, following in the direction of which he assumed where they were going, I mean, she did look like a hooker, so he went to the nearest bar, where he ordered a beer. He was kinda getting tired of finding Sokka after he kept getting kidnapped, so he needed a break. He finished his beer and resumed his pursuit.

--

OMG Sokka and Zuko finally have their long awaited moment and the strange girl kidnaps Sokka! What's going to happen next? Who is this girl?! Will Sokka ever find some clothes!? Find out next time!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
